


Everlong

by LaTessitrice



Series: Echo Prompts [8]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Echo - Freeform, F/M, When there's so little fic for a pairing you have to write it yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaTessitrice/pseuds/LaTessitrice
Summary: Prompt: Max and Maria, Karaoke duet. Liz cheering them on.





	Everlong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queenrikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenrikki/gifts).



> Crossposted from Less Seen Roswell New Mexico Ficathon on LJ.

Somehow Alanis has morphed into the Goo Goo Dolls. Liz isn’t sure how it happened, but Maria seems determined to work through the band’s repertoire of 90s songs while she has the microphone in her grasp. Because when Maria wants to sing, the universe makes it happen. Nor is she willing to let Max escape from the range of the microphone, hauling him back whenever he tries to stray too far from her orbit.  
  
As awesome as watching Maria tear up the stage to  _You Learn_  was, it was nothing compared to her dragging Max up there with her. Liz isn’t sure how her friend managed it—she think it’s a pretty sure bet that if anyone had attempted the same thing, the boy would not have been moved. Even for all his professed love for Liz herself, she doubts she could have enticed him into singing. And yet, without words, Maria had succeeded. The only protest had been the panic on his face, and when did Liz start to think that was adorable?  
  
He’s not the best singer. Despite how pleasant she finds his speaking voice—where is this coming from?  _Wow_  that tequila was potent—Max is no match for Maria in her prime. He doesn’t know the words either, but he does his best attempt at being her backing singer, even matching some of her moves. He’s giggly and shy, something she doubts he’s been since they were teenagers. Nowadays he’s always got that stoic mask on, letting the expectations of society shape who he presents as, but right now he’s letting his guard down in a room full of strangers and Liz feels her face softening into a smile as she witnesses it.  
  
Maria hands the microphone over for him to take a verse of his own, and he knows the words to this one. To the point Liz suspects that maybe he’s listened to this song too much. The words are absolutely heartfelt, even if he avoids looking in her direction, and it’s hard to hold onto the remaining threads of anger which have been unspooling lately.  
  
Michael nudges her, and she realizes she’s stopped dancing. Instead she’s swaying in place. He catches her eye, nods knowingly, but says nothing. He can’t—he’s been staring at Maria the same way. Not that she blames him.  
  
It’s not like Liz knows what to do with this feeling. Not in the way Michael clearly does when he follows Maria away when she finally relinquishes the microphone. All she can do is sidle up to the bar at Max’s side, and try to break down the wall he’s built to protect himself from her rejection. What she’ll do when she gets through, she’s not sure. She just knows that he’s bared his vulnerable underbelly to her many times, and she wants to show him she’ll never be tempted to tear into it again.


End file.
